blood_dustfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper Clarke
Tall, quiet, and rather intimidating, Jasper Clarke is one of many scouts that work for the Republic of Texas. Lending his talents to the Texas Rangers and the Republic Marshals, he often locates fugitives or scouts out targets for raids. Formerly, he was a member of the Union of the Eagle's GEH 2nd Scout Regiment stationed in the Kentucky region. History Jasper was 'born' in the Union GEH Manufacturing Plant in Philly, as part of a line of GEHs specifically crafted to serve as Scouts. He grew up in typical GEH fashion, given a standard education and trained to the duties he would perform later when he was older. Proven to be the top of his group, he was placed in the 2nd Scout Regiment on the edge of the Union's territory in Kentucky. Here, he would assist Union occupation forces track and kill mutants, hunt Raiders, locate fugitives from the law, and eliminate damaged robots or scout out new locations for Union outposts. He would serve the Union dutifully for several years, before becoming the center of an incident involving a group of GEHs from his Regiment that wished to leave the Union. These GEHs believed that the Union was treating them as simple tools, and didn't care if any of them lived or died. They believed that they were entitled to a life just like any other human. After weeks of dwelling on these ideas, and looking at his own life, Jasper agreed with them. When ordered to kill these GEHs, Jasper refused and instead helped them flee the Union. Venturing to Memphis then deep into the wastes beyond, they eventually found their way to the Republic of Texas where they would start a new life free from the Union's oppression. Jasper, however, wasn't content with a simple life and decided to continue his work as a scout for the Republic. He would assist the Texas Rangers in hunting hostile mutants and raiders, before broadening his options to helping the Republic Marshals track fugitives and escaped convicts. Now, in 2445, he continues his work for the Rangers and Marshals, serving the Republic faithfully. Equipment Mercury Mercury is a M1911A1 reproduction, issued to him during Jasper's service to the Union of the Eagle. It features a smooth action, glow sights for low light, and a stainless steel finish (which is where the name Mercury was derived from.) It holds 7+1 shots, and is usually loaded with hand-loaded .45 ACP rounds. The BR 'The BR', as Jasper simply refers to the rifle as, is the standard issue rifle he was given during his time with the Union of the Eagle. The weapon is fitted with a medium range scope, can swap between semi-auto and three round burst, and features 30 round magazines of 7.62×51mm NATO (though it can also fire .308 rounds.) M1911.png|''Mercury.'' Battle-Rifle.PNG|''The BR.'' Abilities Genetic Perfection GEHs are created to be physically perfect, able to perform feats that normal humans could only dream of attempting. As Jasper is a GEH, he's able to fight harder than your average human. Scout Instincts Jasper was born to play the role of a scout, investigating areas and picking off enemies quietly. He continues to perform this role, just for the Republic instead of the Union. Attacks are always stealthy, and do x2 Damage. Media Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Manhunt